Reina Tanaka
Tanaka Reina (田中れいな; real name: 田中麗奈) is a Japanese pop-rock singer. She is one of the vocalists in the band LoVendoЯ and a former sixth generation member of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Personal Information * Birth Name: 田中麗奈 * Stage name: 田中れいな * Birthday: November 11th, 1989 * Zodiac: Scorpio * Birth Place: Fukuoka, Japan * Also known as: Tanakacchi,Souchou, Kodomocchi, , Reirei & Reinya * Blood Type: O * Height: 5'0" (152.5cm) * Occupation: Singer/ Idol, Actress & model * Years Active: 2003- Present * Social Media Website: http://ameblo.jp/tanakareina-blog/ * Hobbies: Observing people, texting, recording TV shows * Favorite Food: Yakiniku, broccoli, nankotsu, enoki, chocolate, fried chicken, french fries, raw spring rolls * Disliked Food: Green bell peppers, natto * Favorite Colors: Yellow, red, pink, black, white * Favorite Flowers: Sunflowers * Favorite Seasons: Spring, autumn * Favorite Animal: Cat Reina Tanaka's LoVendoЯ Profile Photos Artist photo (9).jpg Reinalovendor6381.jpg 1185144 552025371584033 578234807 n.jpg Tanaka1014.jpg Tanaka201602profile.jpg Tanaka2015grddg.jpg TanakaReina-LoVendoR-Sept2016copy.jpg Tanaka june 2017.jpg TanakaReina-ReStart.jpg 0eXT6.jpg Biography 2002: She auditioned for a spot in Morning Musume's 5th generation in 2001 and passed, but had to leave the training camp when it was found out that she was underage. She attempted again in 2002—now old enough to audition—for a position in the 6th generation and passed along with other members Kamei Eriand Michishige Sayumi. Her audition song was Morning Musume's "Do it! Now". Once the 6th generation joined, it made it the group's biggest formation up to that point, with 15 members in total. 2003: In July, she provided the main vocals for the group's nineteenth single "Shabondama", making her one of the few members of Morning Musume who was able to lead on her debut single. Tanaka was chosen to become the leader of a new Hello! Project unit named Aa!alongside Hello! Project Kids members Suzuki Airi and Natsuyaki Miyabi. The group released their first and only single, "FIRST KISS", in October.12 The group later disbanded, but occasionally reunited to perform live, though Tanaka was no longer a member of the band. 2004: Tanaka was featured in two solo versions of "Memory Seishun no Hikari" on a fan club release CD. She released her first album with Morning Musume, Ai no Dai 6kan, in December. During her first year in the group, Morning Musume was split into two groups: Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. Tanaka was put in Otome Gumi and released two singles with the group before they went on hiatus. 2005: Tanaka was also one of the few members to be selected for the 2005 summer shuffle groups, as a member of Elegies. They contributed the song "Inshouha no Renoir You ni" to the summer shuffle CD that year. 2008: On March 28, it was announced that Tanaka would be voice acting as Kirara, a main character in Sanrio's anime Onegai My Melody Kirara, the fourth My Melody series. The show premiered on April 6. In 2008, Tanaka became a member and a leader of Hello Project's new unit High-King, formed to promote their new musical, Cinderella the Musical. The group released one single, "C\C (Cinderella\Complex)" 2010: It was revealed that Tanaka would be voicing the main and title character of the new anime series, Kaito Reinya. The character, Reinya, had initially been modeled on Tanaka. The show began airing on January 9 and aired a total of 12 episodes. Tanaka opened her first blog with the title "Tanaka Reina no OtsukaReina". 2011: Tanaka starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, the 9th generation members, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka. On December 23, Tanaka and Michishige Sayumi hosted a premium Christmas dinner show. 2012: On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka and Morning Musume's 9th and 10th generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 to June 12. It was announced Tanaka would be the center in a new band with new vocalists and a guitarists. The audition for the new vocalists and a guitarists began on June 17 and continued for 4 consecutive weeks. On November 18, the winners of Tanaka's band member audition were revealed to be Uozumi Yuki, Miyazawa Marin, and Okada Marina. On the same day, it was announced that Tanaka Reina would be graduating from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Tsunku and Tanaka made an announcement of her graduation in order to focus on her new band and to present new opportunities for Tanaka. Tanaka would graduate from Morning Musume at the end of their 2013 spring concert tour, where she would conclude her activities in both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. 2013: On January 19, both Tanaka and Michishige Sayumi officially reached 10 full years in Morning Musume. On January 23, the day their single, "Help me!!", was released, it was revealed her graduation date would be May 21 at Nippon Budokan in Tokyo. On February 3, the name of her new rock band was revealed to be LoVendoЯ. In February, she revealed in a blog post that she had been diagnosed with a duodenal ulcer and esophagitis. She would be taking medicine to cure herself rather than receiving surgery. Due to her illness, she missed several events. On March 23, she experienced painful ringing in her ears and had to leave an event, and on March 24, she missed a concert and LoVendoЯ had to perform without her as a result. On May 21, Tanaka graduated from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. During the concert she appointed Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna as the groups sub-leaders. On May 22, CD&DL Data magazine released a compilation book of Tanaka's Tanakamesen magazine series that contained all 73 volumes, from 2006 to 2013. On June 29, Tanaka's joint radio show, Tanaka Time ended due to Time Machine 3go leaving J.P ROOM. It was then announced that LoVendoЯ would have their own radio show, titled LoVendoЯ no Rabu On!, which began airing on July 6. On July 27 and 28, Tanaka, along with her fellow LoVendoЯ members, performed at the 2013 J-Pop Summit Festival in San Francisco, California. This marks the second time Tanaka had visited mainland United States for group activities. On August 2, Tanaka announced that she would appear on Nishikawa Takanori's (T.M.REVOLUTION) Nico Nama show on August 15. On September 20, it was announced that Tanaka would hold a solo event to celebrate her birthday at the TOKYO FM HALL on November 11. 2015: On November 23, it was announced that Tanaka would be starring as the heroine Yuki Miaka in the first musical adaptation of the shoujo manga Fushigi Yuugi, titled Fushigi Yuugi ~Shu no Shou~, from April 8 to 17, 2016. 2017: On March 4, it was announced that Tanaka would be the lead actress in the musical Aku no Musume from June 4 to 11.It is based on the 2008 song made using Vocaloid characters Kagamine Rin and Len, which later expanded into a series and was adapted into other forms of media, such as novels and other theater productions. On March 30, Tanaka began a web show on SHOWROOM, titled Moto Morning Musume Tanaka Reina no "Reina no Jiyuu Jikan♡", which would broadcast every Thursday at 21:00. Joujou Gundan were her first guests on the show. On September 14, she and Michishige Sayumi were surprise guests at the Morning Musume Kessei 20 Shuunen Kinen Event ~21 Nenme mo Ganbatte Ikimasshoi!~.[They performed "Ookii Hitomi" together and "Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!" with Morning Musume '17. On November 11, she celebrated her 28th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tanaka Reina Birthday Event OtsukaReina Kai 6 ~28sai♡Kyou Made Arigato. Kore Kara mo Yoroshiku ne!~, which had two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. On November 21, Tanaka made a surprise appearance alongside Takahashi Aiand Michishige Sayumi during the Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ at Nippon Budokan. The three of them performed "Shabondama" and "Resonant Blue" with all of the current members. On November 24, Tanaka appeared at a press conference for the game Nobunaga no Yobou・Taishi (or Nobunaga's Ambition: Taishi), for which she voices the character Oichi. Reina Tanaka's Morning Musume Profile photos Morning_Musume_Tanaka_Reina_Brainstorming_pics.jpg Img20121212014344245.jpg WTTACREINA1.jpg ONETWOTHREEREINA1.jpg PPUREINA1.jpg RENAIREINA1.jpg TanakaCC13.jpg Tanaka-Reina-9999.jpg